Javelin
The M64 "Javelin" ''ATGM Launcher is a weapon featured in Paradox-Z and used by the Allied Nations. The Launcher is employed by Allied Javelin Soldiers within all of the Paradox-Z modes in which they appear. The Javelin is much different than normal launchers. It's very light and mobile, with the intent of Javelin Soldiers running alongside Allied Peacekeepers on the battlefront. The launcher is also special in it's fire mode, since it can hold around 4 rounds in each clip. It's fired semi-automatically, with a slight delay between each round. However, laser locking the launcher onto a target will allow it to fire off rounds automatically. The player just has to hold the button in order for it to work. Beware, as laser locking takes a moment to set up, which may cause certain death if you attempt to lock on in close or medium range. Lore A first of its kind, the M64 Javelin anti-tank guided missile launcher is a completely unique design that no other missile launcher has adopted to date. It is comprised of two stages; a gunpowder cartridge which gives the initial push, and a rocket motor that propels the missile to the target after launch. This minimizes the exhaust generated by the Javelin missile, and meant that multiple missiles can be loaded into a single tube. Indeed, the launcher has a large capacity magazine that enables up to 4 missiles to be loaded. The firing chamber is separated from the rest of the magazine by a rear protective shield, ensuring that no hot gases can reach the explosive ammunition. After firing, the shield retracts, and a spring loading mechanism pushes the next missile into firing position before closing the shield. The large magazine size of the Javelin compared to other missile launchers gives it the edge in hunting down enemy tanks, as the operator can fire off multiple missiles before having to reload. In addition, the Javelin launcher also sports a spectrum target designator. While it is possible to simply use the Javelin on a ''"fire and forget" mode, using the spectrum designator allows the operator to 'paint' a tank's vulnerable spots; the missile will 'ride' the spectrum beam, homing in on these vulnerable spots and striking them for maximal effectiveness. In addition, the spectrum designator has a longer range than the missile's internal seeker, thus allowing the operator to attack from further away. The disadvantage of this system is that it can take some time to establish a proper lock. The Javelin does have some disadvantages; it requires extensive training to use, and the weight of the weapon makes it unsuitable for certain situations. Compared to some other anti-tank weapons, it is also fairly expensive. Despite this, the Peacekeepers favor it for its accuracy, penetration and anti-aircraft capability. Apocalypse Operational History Upon Pack-a-Punching a Javelin, the player can expect to receive a highly advanced version of the Javelin, named the Cylpeus. This version of the Javelin is fully-automatic, with around 8 rounds per clip. Laser lock can aim much more quickly. As a contrast, a Javelin Soldier with full veterancy (Earned from fighting on the battlefront efficiently, among other conditions.) will earn an upgraded version of the Javelin Launcher, named the Pluto. The Pluto can not be Pack-a-Punched, but it is much more powerful than the Javelin and the Cylpeus. The Pluto comes with proton missiles rather than the normal missiles, which can pierce through any type of armor with ease. It is arguably more powerful than the Cylpeus. Trivia * Cylpeus is "Javelin" in Latin. Category:Paradox-Z Weapons Category:Paradox-Z Category:Crystar's Work Category:Launchers